


monster

by AceJames



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Izuna, Breathplay, Choking, Demisexuality, Infidelity, Izuna lives, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sibling Incest, Time frame jumping, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, fucked up romantic rambling, mild crazy izuna, small amount of female/izuna, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the monster of the Uchiha has never been Madara</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster

Izuna holds no claim to the idea that he is anything less than more than a bit crazy, yet he does not deny it or do anything to dissuade it.

He stands besides Madara, teeth bared in a near hostile smile at those who dare look down on his precious older Brother, because it is not Madara the Uchiha need to fear as a monster. It never has been.

 

The Uchiha doesn't remember how he survived, only that he was alive and an old woman told him she found him covered in dirt and delirious after he wakes from a three day delusional mess, blind and knowing he needed to reach his brother because without him, Madara would be in shambles.

Words are used to rationalize his survival mentally though none stick quite as much as the claim that Hell spat him back our because there was no room for another man to lead.

 

Izuna was young when his father suggested that perhaps Madara would not be fit to lead, instead telling Izuna to perhaps take up the post and the Uchiha's would follow him without question. He remembers this in explicit detail the day they name Madara as the new Clan head and smiles, because he would always follow his brother even if he had terrible taste in men.

 

It is nearly five years later that Izuna leaves the old woman able to function properly without sight, letting his Chakra guide him. He hears whispers of Konoha and the great village it was becoming and slowly decides to make his way there.

He calls himself Gorou, Uchiha Izuna was dead for the moment and he did not find comfort in the idea that Madara would come running for him, or even worse, his 'mine'.

 

Tobirama's hands always gripped hard at his thighs, littered them with bites and blood that it left him shaking. He always called him half bitter names, telling the Senju that he'd open his chest and crawl right into his skin and never leave or worse, he gasped out nonsense about how only Tobirama was able to kill him, how the only blade to touch him would always be his.

He sometimes wonders if Tobirama realized how serious he was or if he regrets agreeing.

 

Suna is as every bit as hot as the rest of desert around them and he is only there to stop and perhaps hitch a ride closer to where he needed to go. 

There are children who stop him and ask him to show them how to use his blade and even now, he finds himself eager to teach them. 

 

He was a teenager by the time he thought it would be a grand idea to see if it was only his mine and Madara that could make him ache like they did. The woman was beautiful, she was every bit of a fine example of an Uchiha woman as he was of a male. She had been easy to court and fell between his thighs with little coaxing, eager to take the chance of baring his child. 

Her mouth is warm and wet, but his body does not find any interest in it. He remains flaccid, though he finds himself looking down on her with mild amusement that his body was frustrating her. He feels a jolt of lust at the idea that his precious mine would be furious he even tried and slowly guides the woman off of his cock.

She is furious, eyes blazing that finally as she got a reaction she was pulled off. She snarls and he blinks, though opens his mouth to apologize and stops short as the woman spits venom at him. "You're just as sick as they say, aren't you? Lusting after your own brother," she says, vicious and when his cock fills a little more at the mention, she glares at him to only throw more logs on the flame, "disgusting. How do you even sleep at night, probably aching to be under him when you have no chance you sick frea--"

The cheek he cups his warm, though his eyes are cold and all apology he had was drained out of his body. His thumb strokes along the cheek bone and he knows, knows so well that he can't kill her, but only reminds him more that he is the one people should always be wary of.

Breaking her neck would be the easy way out.

"Have you ever thought it could be I just don't find the idea of a cow between my legs as much as I thought I would?" He almost sings while the horror that's unleashed on her face is down right delicious. He releases her face and moves to sit back against his cot and watch her with amuse eyes. "Jealousy is an ugly color on you, being jealous that Madara hasn't even looked your way. Is that why you came to me? Since you can't have the leader, take his little brother and see if he notices you? How disgusting." 

He's not at all surprised when her cheeks flush and eyes move to the floor in guilt, nor is it even remotely hurtful when she snaps, "just as well, since the lusting brother is an even uglier sight." It's not offensive as she'd like and he laughs at her, motioning for her to get out.

She gathers her clothes and leaves fast and he finds himself alone again, reaching down to poke at his half there erection. He closes his eye and thinks of Tobirama doing things like petting his hair like Madara does or even the gentle kisses to the crown of his head, the way he fills out is painful and stops to stare down at himself with mild wonder.

Love, then, that's what it was. Uchiha's never did love quite right and he's unsure why he even thought it could be anything but that.

 

Izuna knows he's a monster as he stands before the rest of the Uchiha, mouth set in his dangerous and always promising smile, and tells all of them that they have a decade to change or he will kill all of the adults. Madara watches him, from this distance he can't tell what his expression is and can only assume it's slight disappointment in him for going s far. 

It's always his job to be the monster, he knows and has no regrets in reminding those around him. The Uchiha are shaken from the correction that their leader, the one they chose was really not the man they had spurred him as after Izuna's apparent death. 

He hears Hashirama telling Madara he's had Uchiha coming into his office calling for Izuna's head for threatening to kill the adults of a clan. He smiles away and Madara tries to make it seem like he wouldn't go through with it, but oh, there is no doubt in his mind he will.

 

Tobirama traces his scars and showers him in what is their version of love, he bites them and makes the ones that aren't given to Izuna by him now his with that simple clamp of his jaws. Izuna thrusts and demands more, guides one of Tobirama's hands to his throat and puts pressure down to make him cut off the air.

His precious mine fucks into him suddenly and properly cuts his air off. He falls into the state he loves so much teetering between death and life and the slide of Tobirama's thick dick in and out of him. Urges and instincts are fought off with practiced ease and Tobirama only releases his throat right before the cusp of too much. He come hard, so pent up and satisfied that it's hard for him to focus on his mine's face.

He says things he's used to, that he wants to hold him and push his bare hands through his sternum, pry his ribs apart and wrap them both around his still beating heart. That he loves him so much, missed him and wants to feel Tobirama's heart stop beating. Maybe bite into his heart to feel it so deeply he can't think of anything more. He wants to feel Tobirama's sword pierce him and watch his blood cover him and never ever look back.

Izuna expects him to react badly, to try to choke the life out of him for saying such things he absolutely means in the most romantic of ways, but instead he finds Tobirama's fingers, his beautiful deadly hands, brush through his bangs like a breeze and a gentle kiss placed against his forehead. 

His body reacts and he whines, pressing himself against his Senju and all but demanding another round.

 

Izuna will always long for his brother in the same way he's sure Hashirama will, he realizes this early on. He sees the way Hashirama's eyes follow Madara's back when a fight is done and the flash of undeniable love that lingers there.

The Senju clan head thinks he's being sneaky by wearing a false heart of his sleeve, one that hides how much pain everything causes him, but Izuna sees it just as clearly as he does the way Madara tries to hide his.

 

The younger Uchiha finds himself in Madara's room after a long day and most of a night and pushes his Chakra around the room so he could see what he wanted in extreme detail. Madara is on his side, breathing in and out in a show of false sleep and thinks he's being coy by having his eyes opened and directed in his way.

"Niisan?" His voice is weak and almost distressed, so as he moves towards the bed he knows Madara is sitting up and reaching for him as he hits the edge of the bed. He falls into Madara's arms and lays on top of him fully clothed, a fist tight against his shoulder blade. "Niisan, I love you," he whines and presses his face close.

"I know," is his answer and it calms him down from whatever panic he had that began to spark.


End file.
